


Asking For It

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Corruption Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Jason Todd Feels, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: Jason helps you act out a dark fantasy that you’ve always had./ He could already tell by the way that you flirted with him. Your restrained smiles. The way you hid your laughter behind your hand. He noticed everything about you. It was fucking stupid to think he couldn’t tell by the way that your head turned to his attention, the way your lips trembled under his touch. You wanted him. You were just playing hard to get.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Spicy Jason Todd One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045002
Kudos: 91





	Asking For It

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: CNC (consensual nonconsent) with noncon as an additional tw to be safe, praise kink, orgasm denial/ edging, underlying corruption kink, dom/ sub undertones, smut, adult language

The door was ajar. You must not have closed it all the way in your rush to get dinner with the girls. A blind grab to your left turned on the dim glow of the lights, half on to not kill your buzz.

Your eyes scanned your living room and kitchen from your spot in the hall. Nothing looked amiss.

Walking past your guest bedroom, something compelled you look.

The bed was perfectly made and nearly pristine, a sign that the room was hardly used aside from the occasional nap. You glanced at the blinds. Wide open. You walked over to the close them. You didn’t need any unwanted attention.

But that’s what he gave you.

His movements were quiet and the only noise was the loud gasp that he squeezed from your lungs as he held you against him. Your body thrashed against the large man as you tried to pry yourself out of his grasp but he was too strong. With your hands above your head, he zip tied your wrists together.

You tried to squint in the darkness to see if you knew him but the slants of street light that filtered through told you nothing. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway. Some haphazard blindfold was wrapped around your eyes and a leather-clad hand kept your mouth shut as he tossed you onto the bed.

“Been watchin’ you,” he said as he pressed his body against yours. It was firm and muscled and you wouldn’t have minded this sort of intimacy if the circumstances were different.

His breath fanned across your face, hot and smelling faintly of mint. “Been watching you real closely. How you tease me with those half-open blinds while you’re getting undressed. The way you bend over like you know that I’m staring.”

His knees spread your legs apart, your short dress rising up in the process. “Bet you thought I was too scared to do anything about it, huh?”

“Fuck you,” you spat out, finally able to push through fear.

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” he said facetiously.

You struggled against the ties as you heard the fabric of your dress rip down from the center.

The man clicked his tongue with appreciation, feeling the burn of his stare as his eyes trailed over the expanse of your body. “A matching set too? It’s like you knew I was coming.”

“Please,” your voice sounded desperate now, knowing that your situation was dire. “I’ll do anything you want. _Anything_. Whatever you want. Just fucking stop.”

He ignored your pleas as his fingers moved to remove all garments. Your nipples pebbled from the cold. You hated how your body clung to his warmth now that you had nothing to cover you, fighting the urge to lean into his touch as his hands caressed you.

“I’ll fucking scream if I have to.”

“That was already part of the plan.”

His eyes looked down at the body beneath him, growing tired from struggling. The shadows only made him want you more. The contours of your curves were highlighted from the light of the window.

He could already tell by the way that you flirted with him. Your restrained smiles. The way you hid your laughter behind your hand. He noticed everything about you. It was fucking stupid to think he couldn’t tell by the way that your head turned to his attention, the way your lips trembled under his touch.

You wanted him. You were just playing hard to get.

A finger traced up and down your slit as you spat another “fuck,” the word coming out with a quiver as he dipped the finger in. He could feel how tightly you clamped onto his glove, a groan escaping his lips at the thought of how tightly you’d grip his cock.

“St –stop that,” you breathed out, hips squirming against him, only serving to stimulate you more. The digit was thick and its leather covering only made it more uncomfortable as he prodded your insides.

“What? You don’t like that?” He mocked you, bringing up his other hand to rub at your clit.

It was a groan of frustration. Definitely not a moan. It was disgusting. _He_ was disgusting.

A haughty laugh. “Guess you like _that_ though,” he said, continuing with his actions.

It’s a natural reaction, you told yourself as he added another finger. You wiggled again in a stupid attempt to escape. Your movements only made you more aware of the colossus. His thighs spread your legs apart as you felt his presence hover over yours, immovable and strong.

“Stop this,” you tried again, steadying your voice as it cracked in the shrillness. “I… I don’t want this. I don’t want _you_.”

A breath hitched in your throat when his touch stopped and you heard the zip of his pants. You should have known better than to think your stupid pleas would reach his ears.

You bit your bottom lip till it bled as you felt him wet his cock with your slit, using the head to tease your clit. There was a pleased rumble in his throat as he teased you, head pushing into your folds but never quite going in.

“Your pussy’s awfully wet for someone who ‘doesn’t want it.’ Changin’ your mind about this whole ordeal, sweetheart?” He breathed into your ear. You heard the wet click of his lips twisting into a smirk. “Doesn’t matter. Either way I’ll have my fun.”

There weren’t any words or any backtalk as he finally sunk his length into you. If the girth of two fingers made you uncomfortable, then the girth of his cock made you want to squirm, your body twisting and thrashing beneath his to find some sort of reprieve.

You only found relief when he bottomed out, your walls finally stretched enough to accommodate him. “So tight,” he moaned into your ear, moving his hips languidly. He could take all night if he wanted to but with the way you were gripping him and the way you slowly grew in your submission turned him on too much to take it slow.

There was no fire left in you to fight as you felt him push your legs back. You felt the drag of each vein on his cock as he thrusted into you, nearly pulling out all the way before sheathing himself once more.

“I can’t help myself,” he rambled, voice tight between pants as he increased his pace. “You’re just too pretty, too cute, _too hot_.”

And you were. Your mouth was open, tongue lolling as he fucked you. He watched the way your tits bounced with each thrust. He relished the way your walls squeezed him as he pulled out, tight grip begging him not to go. You were only like this for him.

“Oh. Oh _f –fuck_ ,” Off. You tried to say but the ending never came as you felt him play with your tits, hands squeezing them together and twisting your nipples as he fucked you.

“I-I’ll tell,” you stuttered, ignoring the painful coil you felt at your core. “I’ll tell everyone. Tell the police. Tell the news. _Everyone_.”

“Yeah?” He asked. “ _Do it then_. Tell everyone about how the big bad Red Hood made you cum so hard you started crying. Tell ‘em how you begged for me to fuck you.”

Red Hood the vigilante? You felt sick as your thoughts lingered on his identity. The hero became so corrupt in his lust for you that he played the part of the villain just to have you.

“Not so talkative now, are you?” The fact remained unstated. It was your word versus his.

Your body shook as he rammed you, on edge as he teased you. It’s like he knew that you were close, always two thrusts away from giving you release and slowing to a still.

“If you want me to stop, you’re gonna have to let go for me, princess. That’s right. I want you to give in to all this pleasure and I want you to cum. Just. For. Me.”

Swallowing the hard lump in your throat, you weighed your options. You weren’t sure how long you could endure this torture. It could be hours before you found release.

Sweat dripped down your brow and your body ached to have his against yours again, if only to shield you from the cool air as a light sheen of sweat covered your body.

He smiled wickedly as he watched your shoulders drop, hands relaxed leisurely by your head and felt your body sink into the mattress. Total submission wasn’t a grand spectacle. It was the little movements. It was the way you finally stopped talking back and gave in.

Your compliance didn’t go without reward. One rough push was all it took to make you squeal as the Red Hood fucked you into the mattress. Your ankles rested on his broad shoulders as he pounded into you.

You only begged for more because you wanted him to stop. It wasn’t because his cock felt too large, too thick inside of your already aching cunt. It wasn’t because the angle allowed him to go in deep, hitting that one spot that you desperate needed to be touched. You wanted release, not for yourself, but from him.

“You want me to cum inside that tight little cunt of yours, don’t you?” He whispered, voice ragged and raspy. You weren’t the only one that was so close to the edge.

There were no words, only wants as you tried to squeeze your legs together to get you there faster.

“I ruined it for you, didn’t I? My big, fat cock stretched you out and made you cum like you never have before.”

“Fuck.” _You_. Another word lost to the situation. You only came out of spite not truth. You just wanted it to stop.

He let out a dark laugh as he watched you cum beneath him, body trembling at its prolonged release. “Well, look at you, sweetheart. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? Don’t scowl at me while I’m making you feel so good. You’re the one who can’t admit that you like this. _That you wanted this_.”

Your wet cunt wrapped around him with a heat he never knew before, its velvet walls making him sigh as he let himself go after you. It only took a few more minutes of pounding and another orgasm from you before he came.

“Don’t cum in me. Please. _No._ It’s… there’s just _too much_. Fuck. It’s spilling out.”

“Spilling out?” He asked with a ragged breath as he pulled out of you, cock spent. “Well I guess you’ll just have to be a good girl and clean up this mess won’t you?”

He swiped at the cum that spilled, two fingers tapping against your lips to suck. You only did it out of self-preservation, not curiosity. It was almost over.

After watching you clean up his mess, he zipped his pants, taking one last look at your body before going.

“Thanks for the lay, sweetheart. You were good. Really helped me take a load off.”

The door slammed and he was gone.

\---

Some time apart let you and Jason take in your roles and transition back to being lovers. He crept back into the spare bedroom with caution, unsure if you still needed time alone.

“Hey,” you both said in unison before cracking into a smile.

“C’mere gorgeous and let me take care of you,” Jason said, still slightly sweaty as he picked you up in a bridal carry, kicking the door slightly as he brought you to the bathroom.

The two of you stripped while waiting for the water to fill the tub, steam fogging up the mirrors as you sunk your bodies down. The water was warm but you still sought Jason’s heat as you leaned back into his lap.

“Was it everything you wanted?” He asked, chin resting on your shoulder. Strong arms wrapped around you in an embrace, his body firm but his heart tender beneath you.

Twisting your neck to look at him, you saw the anticipation in his eyes, the fear. He didn’t want to hurt you. He didn’t want to take it too far. Jason –being the perfect lover that he was– only wanted to make you feel good.

“It was perfect,” you said, puckering your lips for a quick kiss.

Your compliment didn’t reassure him. “Look, Jay. I… I know this wasn’t any easy thing to do. I know you might think it’s weird or crazy or –”

“–No,” he cut you off. “I don’t think you’re any of those things. You shouldn’t feel ashamed for liking the things that you like.”

You thanked him with a smile. “You know, I only wanted to do this _with you_ because I love you and trust you. We’ve always been so open with each other so I trust that you would never hurt me.”

It was a relief for Jason to hear your words. “Love you too,” he said, planting a kiss upon your crown.

“It’s just…” he trailed. “I felt guilty for enjoying it so much. It felt a little _too good_ to have complete control.”

“Which I gave you,” you reminded him of your submission.

“Yeah, you’re right. But I was just afraid of taking it too far, of being too much and ya know…”

“Ruining the moment? Scaring me? Hurting me?”

He nodded his head, trying to distract himself from the conversation by lathering your shoulders with soap. He saw the red marks on your wrists from the restraint. He felt bad.

You laughed, making the water swish against the porcelain as you repositioned yourself to face him.

“You? Jason Todd, my giant teddy bear? _Doubt it_.”

You grabbed a large hand in yours and dragged it down your body. “Do you need a reminder of how much I liked it?”

His baby blues widened, surprised at your desire. “A –again?”

Your smile widened as you watched the mixture of heat and embarrassment make Jason’s face flush. He was too cute to tease and you leaned forward for a kiss.

“Or maybe it’s _my_ turn to ravish _you_?” You suggested, trailing kisses down his chest as hip hand gripped your waist and yours trailed across his thighs.

Jason swallowed. _Hard._

“I think you like the sound of that, don’t you, handsome?”

He sighed before pulling your body towards his, skin gliding against skin as you felt each other’s heartbeat.

“Fuck, what did I do to deserve you?” He murmured as you trailed kisses across his body and murmured praises and “I love you”s.


End file.
